


Redefining the relationship

by Ayooheather



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, drianca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayooheather/pseuds/Ayooheather
Summary: Sequel to my other one shot, You always got me.





	Redefining the relationship

Bianca had spent an hour in victoria secret searching for the perfect lingerie to surprise Drew tonight since he’s been so stressed at work after being offered a permanent position at ESPN and he was starting to become broody. She picked up an expensive red lingerie set and examined it carefully. 

“This is sexy.” She said to herself - admiring the delicate lace. It was probably going to rip after a few uses but it was worth it - red always had a special effect on Drew. 

“You’ll have him eating from the palm of your hand.” The sales lady named Jessica said with an approving smile.

“Never been a problem before.” Bianca said with a shrug. Sex had never been an issue for them. “I’ll take it.” She handed the lady the lingerie and paid for it.

“Have fun.” Jessica gave her a quick wink and handed her the bag.

“I plan on it.” Bianca said with a smirk and then turned to leave. 

She was excited for tonight. It’s been months since the New York incident and things were going really well for them - whatever they were. They haven’t exactly had the “define the relationship conversation yet so she wasn’t sure it she was single or taken. It was kind of confusing. She was constantly staying his apartment - only going to her own place if she needed to but other than that, her apartment was just one expensive storage space. Drew was adamant of her having her own sets of keys to his place because he thought it was more convenient for the both of them - and it was but he never officially asked her to move in. Though she couldn’t complain, they were in a good place in their lives and for the first time, they seemed to be on the right path. 

The only thing that created doubt in her mind was the fact that he was extremely guarded. He avoided talking about his feelings in any depth. There has been plenty of incidents of him waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares and it would take her at least an hour to try to calm him down before he would be able to fall asleep again but once morning came, he would act as if nothing ever happened - as if he wasn’t just crying in her arms. She was worried but she understood he needed time to be able to fully let her in again. She had hurt him pretty badly so the trust issues were warranted but she was willing to do whatever it takes for him to know that she wasn’t going anywhere this time. She made that mistake once and she wasn’t going to do it again.

She drove back to his place to prep for their romantic night. She checked her phone and saw that it was only five pm. She had at least 2 hours before he was going to be home which was plenty of time for her to quickly cook and freshen up. Thankfully, Drew’s favorite meal was steak, broccoli, and mash potatoes which was easy and quick. After she did most of the prep work for the dinner, she rearranged and decorated the table nicely with plenty of candles to help set the mood.. 

She looked over everything once again making sure she was satisfied and then began cooking. She couldn’t help but laugh at how sentimental she was when it came to Drew Torres. He was the only guy she ever felt naturally affectionate with - both privately and publicly. It’s always been that way.-

She checked her phone again and decided to take a shower and get dressed up. She put on the lingerie and smirked. The skin tight fabric perfectly hugged her body in all the right places - enhancing her breasts and ass. There was no chance Drew would be able to resist her tonight. She pulled out one of his dress white shirts and wore it - the shirt was big enough to hide her surprise yet still was seductive enough to keep him intrigued. She strolled into the kitchen to grab the plates of food and set them down on the table and lit the candles.

He should be home any minute now.

She pulled out her phone and opened the Face range app and mindlessly scroll on her newsfeed - hoping to find something to entertain her until Drew was home. She continued to swipe her finger until her eyes landed on a comment under Drew’s new profile picture.

_So that’s what you were doing instead of texting me back. I miss you -Tori_

Bianca clicked on the girl’s profile looked at her picture and realized she recognized the girl. She was the pretty dimpled girl that used to hang out with Katie’s little sister. Bianca was never the jealous type but there was something about the comment that seemed to be more than just a harmless flirt. She reminded herself that she had no right to be angry but it didn’t help - she felt stupid. 

The sound of the front door opening broke her out of her thoughts and she quickly gathered her composure. 

“Woah.” He stood there slightly shocked, looking at the romantic dinner she had planned for him before his eyes gazed over her attire. He walked over to her and placed his hands over her hips pulling her close to him. “You did all this?” he asked softly and kissed her lips gently instead of waiting for a response.

She kissed him back and gave him a forced smile which she knew he saw right through by the look he was giving her. “Go get changed.” She whispered and walked over to take her seat. His eyes lingered on her for a little while longer before he did as he was told. 

“The food smells good” He walked over to the table and took the seat directly across from her. He could tell something was bothering her. “Hey. What’s wrong?” He asked confused and concerned. 

“Nothing.” Bianca shrugged before quietly cutting into her steak and taking a bite. She didn’t have much of an appetite but it was too late to retract the dinner now - at least eating meant she didn’t have to talk. Drew sighed and reached over to grab her hand and noticed she tensed up from his touch - at least she didn’t pull away. 

“Seriously. What’s bothering you?” He asked again. Why would she cook him dinner if he pissed her off? And what could he have done to piss her off? None of this made any sense. He tried to rack his mind of anything he could have done to upset but he couldn’t think of anything. 

“I told you I’m fine.” She didn’t bother to hide her irritation anymore - hoping that he would just drop it. 

“Why are you picking a fight with me right now?” Drew raised his voice a bit and rubbed his face in exhaustion.”I don’t want you to be mad at me B. Whatever I did. I’m sorry.” He said defeatedly. It’s been a tough couple of weeks at work and the last thing he wanted was to come home and fight with her. 

“You did nothing wrong Andrew.” She watched as he cringed at the usage of his full name - knowing that she only called him that when she was pissed. “You don’t have to apologize. I’m not your girlfriend.” 

“What?” Drew scrunched his face in confusion. The comment had definitely caught him off guard.

Bianca sighed and tossed her phone at him. 

“What am I looking for?” He asked cluelessly as he looked at her phone, not sure of what he was supposed to be looking at.

“God, men are idiots.” She got up from the table and walked into the living room. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn’t care. She may not be the same Bianca DeSousa in high school but the thing that has never changed was her attitude and her low tolerance for bullshit. 

“I can’t read your mind B. How can I fix something if I don’t even know why you’re pissed.” He got up and slowly walked to her cautiously. 

“What are we doing Drew?” 

“What do you mean? You cooked us dinner… I thought we were eating.” 

It had taken every fiber of her being to not snap out right then and there. Normally, his cluelessness was adorable but she was far too irritated to find his stupidity cute. She took a deep breath before rephrasing her previous question. “Am I just someone to keep your bed warm until there’s a better offer?” She hated how jealous she sounded because she wasn’t jealous - she just didn’t want to be taken for a fool. 

“That’s not true.” Drew shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would you even think that?” He stepped closer to her and softly grabbed her by the waist. She was avoided making eye contact with him - and for the first time in a long time, there stood the girl he met in eleventh grade. The one who believed that she was not good enough for him and it killed him because it was the furthest thing from the truth. “Baby…” he lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. He gently placed a hand behind her head and pulled her into his chest. Then he kissed her forehead sweetly before mumbling. “There’s no one else but you.” 

Bianca fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. She hated being this vulnerable. “What about Tori?” she sighed and allowed herself to wrap her arms around him - taking in his scent. She could feel him sigh and mentally prepared herself for the worst. 

“Me and Tori had a thing before you came back in the picture but that’s over now.” He should have mentioned it to her but he figured it didn’t matter. It’s in the past - what was the point in bring it up? It wasn’t like he wanted to know the guys she had messed with. 

“Do you still talk to her?” She asked flatly. When his body tensed up, she knew the answer. She pushed him and tried to walk away but he stood in front of her, blocking the way. “Move.” She tried again to go around him but he didn’t budge.”

“You can’t just get jealous off of something that happened before we got back together. I’m sure you dated after me and I’m not punishing you for that.” He tried to reason with her. He may not be the smartest person but he wasn’t stupid enough to believe that she was single for the entire four years they were apart. “I still text her from time to time because she’s my friend. Nothing more.” he added, hoping to be able to get through to her. The truth was Tori was a great girl. She was fun but what they had was more physical than it was serious. After a month of dating, they came to the conclusion that they were better off as friends since he was so emotionally unavailable which was actually a common theme in every relationship he had after Bianca. 

“Yeah. I’m sure her intentions are just so pure.” She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Drew has always been a ladies man - he attracted girls without even trying and considering his track record, she preferred not to be caught in another love triangle. They were too old to play games. “But it doesn’t matter. You don’t have to explain anything to me. I mean who am I right?” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“Is that what it’s about?” Drew shook his head and dipped his forehead down against hers. He was an idiot. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know that it wasn’t clear that you were my girlfriend. I just - I never thought I had to say it.” he held her and guided her to the coach before taking a seat and pulling her onto his lap. “I mean I gave you a set of keys to my apartment” He joked lightly and watched as she finally cracked a small smile. “I know you better than you think. What’s really bothering you because the Bianca I know isn’t exactly the jealous type.” He refused to believe that one comment would set her off - there had to be more to the story.

“You don’t talk to me anymore.” She sighed. 

“I do.” Drew started to defend himself but was cut off. 

“You do but you don’t.” she could see how the confusion slowly start to take over him - and she forced herself not roll her eyes at his denseness. “We never talk about anything deep and personal anymore.”

“Well what do you want to talk about?”

Bianca bite her lip nervously, knowing that there was no turning back from this point. “For starters, we could talk about those nightmares.” 

Drew sighed heavily. He had been trying to avoid having this talk with her or anyone for that matter. He’s tried everything from sleeping pills to therapy but nothing seemed to be able to help him keep the nightmares away. It was a difficult topic of discussion for him.“You know I’ve struggled with insomnia since…” his voice trailed off - not sure if he could actually say it. “The nightmares don’t happen as much as they did before. I actually think it’s because of you.” She rubbed her thumb gently over his cheek - knowing how tough it was for him to talk about it. She could see the pain behind those beautiful brown eyes and wished she could somehow make it all go away from him.

“What are the nightmares about?” She asked barely above a whisper - already knowing the answer. This conversation was a huge step forward in their relationship.

“Adam.” He said sadly as he looked down. “I always dream about how I could have done things differently to prevent him from driving the van that night but it doesn’t matter - I lose him each and every time.” His voice cracked slightly. It didn’t matter how long it’s been. He missed his brother. Ever since he lost Adam, he’s been so lost and no one could ever understand that. 

“Babe, it wasn’t your fault.” Bianca frowned. She understood how he felt - she felt the same way when he got jumped by the gang. Guilt. Anger. Pain. His family had become her family and she loved Adam like the little brother she never had. She watched Drew nod his head, accepting her answer. She’s never realized how much he has grown from the boy she fell in love with years ago. His innocence was gone and she hated herself more for leaving him to deal with the trauma of losing his brother by himself. He needed her and she bailed. “I should have been there for you.” Her voice was heavy with regret. He shook his head and laced his fingers with hers.

“I think everything happens for a reason.” He gave her a soft smile. It didn’t make much sense back then but he’s learned that some things aren’t meant to be deciphered - sometimes you have to let go and let God. 

She played with his hair - knowing that that was the one thing that always comforted him. “I want to be here for you Drew but you have to let me.” She whispered and he nodded his head softly. She leaned in and kissed him - grateful that he was opening up to her again. It wasn’t going to magically fix everything but it was a start. _Baby steps._

He smiled against her lips and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“What are you doing?” She asked curiously and raised an eyebrow at him. Did he really think this was an appropriate time to play on his phone?

“Hold on.” He mumbled as he continued doing whatever he was doing. “Done.” He gave her the phone so she could see.

**Drew Torres is in a relationship with Bianca DeSousa.**

It was a small gesture but it held a lot of weight. Drew was never a man of many words - what he didn’t say was said through his actions. She almost felt stupid at how happy something so small made her feel. The notifications started to flood in.

_About time! - Dallas_

_Awww I love you guys. So happy. Please visit soon. I need to see my besties. - Fiona_

_Back in high school, I always said you two belong together. So happy for the both of you. - Clare_

_Yay! - Imogen_

_So happy for you Drew! - Tori_

_Hottest couple to ever walk the halls of Degrassi - Holly J_

 

The comments and likes were taking over his notifications and probably hers too. Bianca was never the type to care about what others thought but it felt good to see so many people supporting them - the whole them against the world was overrated. 

He buried his head in the crook of her neck - kissing the spot behind her ear that drives her crazy. She moaned softly - enjoying the feeling of his tongue flicking over her sensitive spot. 

“My mom is probably going to call us soon… she has a face range account now apparently.” he murmured against her neck - and like clock work her phone starts to ring causing them to both laugh. “Give it a minute. She’s going to call me next.” He says, not wanting to let her go. It didn’t take very long for his phone to ring next. He pulled away from her answered the phone - putting it on speaker. “Hey mom.” 

“Is it true?” His mother’s voice rang excitedly through the phone. 

“Is what true mom?” He played stupid and Bianca had to bite her lip to keep from busting out laughing. 

“Andrew Torres… you know exactly what I’m talking about.” Her tone let them know that she was not convinced or amused by 

He nudged Bianca to say something. There was no point in trying to keep up the act now - the cat was out the bag. 

“Hey Audra.” Bianca said with a huge smile. Audra had become such an important person in her life. She loved her so much for helping her back in the day when she was still getting her shit together.

“Bianca! I’m so happy for the two of you.” There was such genuineness in her voice. “You both have to come over for dinner on Sunday.” 

“We definitely will.” Bianca looked over to Drew who playfully rolled her eyes. “We’re actually in the middle of dinner right now. See you on Sunday Audra.” 

“She loves you more than me.” He pretended to pout once she hung up the phone. He actually loved how much his mother loved Bianca. They’ve come a long way from where they started and it was such a relief for when his mother finally accepted Bianca. It was important for him to have the two most important women in his life get along. 

“Oh shush.” Bianca playfully hit his chest before moving to straddle him - brushing her lips against his. He lifted her up as he stood up as if she weighed nothing at all, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. “You look sexy in my dress shirt.” He mumbled against her lips. 

“Just wait until you see what’s under the shirt.” She whispered seductively in his ear causing him to look down to try to take a peek - an intrigued smirk etched on his handsome face. 

“Let’s go find out…” his voice trailed as he slowly walked toward the bedroom. He playfully nip her neck and gripped her ass tighter causing her to moan in pleasure. “What about dinner?” She gasped.

“You know I’ve always been a dessert first kind of guy.” His voice was low and husky and it sent shivers through her body. There was absolutely no reason why he should have this much of an effect on her. It turned her on so much when he took control. He was just so sexy. Her fingers were tangled through his hair and she could feel his excitement growing through his pants which only made her more impatient - she needed him now.

“Fuck me _now._ ” She seductively nibbled on his ear - the shit eating grin on his face was in full effect. 

“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
